This invention relates generally to medical ultrasonic diagnostic systems, and more particularly this invention relates to ultrasonic diagnostic instruments which employ detachable ultrasound transducer scanheads.
Modern ultrasonic diagnostic systems are large, complex instruments. Today""s premium ultrasound systems, while mounted in carts for portability, continue to weigh several hundred pounds. In the past, ultrasound systems such as the ADR 4000 ultrasound system produced by Advanced Technology Laboratories, Inc., were smaller desktop units about the size of a personal computer. However, such instruments lack many of the advanced features of today""s premium ultrasound systems such as color Doppler imaging and three dimensional display capabilities. As ultrasound systems become more sophisticated they also become bulkier.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,412 is a diagnostic ultrasound instrument which exhibits many of the features of a premium ultrasound system in an hand-held unit. The instrument can be produced as a single unit or in a preferred embodiment the instrument is a two-part unit one including a transducer, beamformer, and image processor and the other including a display and power source for both units. In such a configuration the transducer/processor unit can be manipulated with one hand while a cable between the two units enables the video to be shown on the display unit while the lateral unit is held or positioned for optimal viewing of the ultrasound image. The cable also provides energy for the transducer/processor unit from the display unit.
Co-pending application Ser. No. 19162-3 discloses a portable ultrasound diagnostic instrument in which a power monitor and control function are incorporated to limit power consumption. Co-pending application Ser. No. 19162-8 discloses a docking stand which can be employed with the instrument of Ser. No. 19162-3.
Heretofore, the operating software and any special function software have been stored in memory with the system processor in a console of the instrument. Since various special application scanheads can be used with the instrument, the operating software for implementing the special applications has been stored in the console, thus necessitating a large memory. This can be inconvenient when new scanheads are introduced or when system software is upgraded since the console often must be returned to a central service facility for software update or the expense of having trained field personnel is required for field upgrade.
The present invention is directed to facilitating software update and special operating software without the need for a large module memory or for module retrofitting at a centralized service facility.
The present invention overcomes limitations in the prior art by providing memory in association with the transducer scanhead separate from the console of an ultrasound diagnostic instrument with the memory providing transducer specific data required for system setup, drive, and data image with transducers for various applications, and depths, and optimization settings that are unique for each. The external memory also provides a means to update and upgrade the system executable code and thereby allow the use of future transducer scanheads and to provide for future applications of the instrument. By so providing a memory outside of the console, manual field upgrade or system swap is obviated when a new function, application, or transducer scanhead is introduced.
The invention and objects and features thereof will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description and appended claims when taken with the drawings.